Sonic in Spring Time
by Yumi-wheeler
Summary: A quick one-shot of Sonic and Tails with spring Fever. Co-Written with DarkSuperTails. Based on true event's. Just good for a laugh.


" Oh Spring, grace us with you're lively ways, lest we crumble and drown in a sea of gray. Oh Spring! We want the rivers, and bright green tree's, the grass and the chili dog stands. Oh Spring! Bless us with you're beautiful lands so Sonic and I may run and fly with great ease without the frostbitten reminder of winter at our toes." Sonic sighed as he listened to his friend Miles "Tails" Prower continue to chant little quips of spring knelt on a patch of ice and bowed against the ice and snow that expanded across the land. Sonic stood behind him tapping his foot and staring on in irritation. He'd been having a nice dream about throwing chili dogs at Robotnik, suddenly he found himself twisted up in hammock looking around for the thing that attacked him. It turned out that he was jolted by the loud voice of Tails coming from the back yard. He'd stalked out, mumbling and yawning to find his young friend in the same position he currently held...that had been four yours previously and it didn't appear that the young fox was going to let up. However Sonic was very tired, and he tended to get very short and snippy when he didn't have at least twelve hours of sleep. He'd barely hit eight when the fiasco started.

"Hey uhh, Tails? What are you doing bud?" The cobalt blue hedgehog asked quizzically. He watched the young orange fox kit continue to chant cutely. After another line or so, the fox stopped and glanced back at his friend.

"I'm chanting to the spring god, Sonic! To make Spring come faster!" The fox yipped, sky blue eyes dazzling in the afternoon sunlight. Sonic cocked one eyebrow and got off his hammock.

"...Spring gods?"

But before he could ask anything more, Tails grabbed a dead stick from the ground and tossed it to him. Catching it in his hand and examining it, he could stare at Tails with a slightly loose jaw.

"What's this for?"

"To help. Break the ice on the ground that's in the shade, and throw it into the sunlight!" Tails said, as if it were obvious.

Sonic stared at his young friend who had gone back to bowing to the ground. He honestly considered bringing the orange kit to the hospital to have his head examined before quickly discarding the idea. Tails was only ten after all, sure he was a computer genius, but that didn't mean that he was an adult. In light of his big words and fast hand at mechanical gadgets, everyone including Sonic tended to forget that Tails was still a child, who had fantasy worlds and a very innocent outlook on life. Sonic stared at the dead stick, taking in each deep crevice of the bark as he debated on what to do. He certainly had no intention of hannging out in sub degree weather for hours to beat on the ice with a stick to humor one of his friends childish games. On the other hand however, he did like the times where Tails could act like a kid and he didn't want to discourage that.

"Soniiic! The ice isn't going to smash itself. While I pray to the Spring Gods to strengthen them, we need a full frontal attack. That's where you come in."

"Mhmm..." Sonic mumbled rolling his eyes. He tossed the stick aside and approached his furry friend, thinking of the best way to get his mind off of the whole idea. "Ya know Tails, it IS pretty cold out, and I don't think Spring needs any help coming. The ice will melt and Spring will co-"

"No Sonic!" Tails protested, getting up and looking the taller boy straight in the face. "It comes because the gods don't mind bringing it themselves once in a while, but they like it when people pray to them too."

Sonic crossed his arms and frowned a little, but Tails remained rooted to the spot beside the ice. "Tails, come on, I don't think the Spring gods would be too happy if their worshipers got frozen solid while out trying to make one cluster of ice on the ground go away." The hedgehog tried to reason, looking up at the bright sunny day, though every part of his body was starting to get numb with cold. Tails on the other hand had thick fur, and unlike Sonic, the cold probably didn't bother him.

"But Sonic its not that cold out-"

'Aha Like I thought' Sonic said mentally before directing his attention back to the kit.

"And I really want Spring to come. The fastest way to do that is to help Spring out. And since you're bigger and stronger than me you should break the ice."

"Flattery will get you no where little buddy." Sonic said leaning back against a tree, and glaring over at his friend, unwilling to give in. "I'm cold and this isn't something I plan to do all day. You really shouldn't either."

" I want to Sonic! And I will! You'll see when Spring comes all that much quicker and you'll be sorry that you doubted me." Tails said, letting a bit of attitude slip into his voice. "If you're going to be an old person then I'll just do it without you."

Sonic growled a little under his breath at the cheeky-ness of the brat before him. He raised his tone in reply.

"No I'll be sorry when I have snot-nosed bratty kit laying in bed sick all week. Then it will have to be this "old" person getting you medicine and taking your temperature and trying hard not to say "I TOLD YOU YOU'RE STUPID IDEA WOULDN'T WORK". As fast as his moment of temper came, it passed. He felt bad for yelling at Tails in such a way. But he refused to apologize, Sonic the Hedgehog didn't do that sort of thing. Plus maybe this was the push that would get Tails back in the house and get him to stop with the Spring Worship.

Tails remained silent and still for quite a few minutes, then got up and looked at his feet. He stood and faced towards Sonic, then he frowned at the hedgehog and sniffed a little.

"Fine! If you want perpetual winter, than you can have it!" With that, the fox turned and ran inside, slamming the oak door to the house behind him. Sonic, left to sigh and facepalm sadly on the lawn, groaned heavily to himself, mumbled under his breathe and than slowly made his way inside as well.

–

"Night buddy." Sonic exclaimed, as his ear perked to the sound of the midnight clock ringing above his fireplace. The crackling of the flames were the only sound in the house, and with no answer, Sonic shrugged and made his way upstairs as well, to his warm bed awaiting him. "He's just gotta get used to the fact that these sort of things don't happen...Spring gods, heh." he murmured, crawling into bed and slumping his face into his pillow, and quickly falling asleep.

–

Once again Sonic wondered how he got himself into these situations. One minute he was having a relaxing dream of sleeping on the beach and the next he found himself twisted up in his covers, laying on the floor in confusion. Shaking his head a little, he woke up a bit more and looked around, ears pricked in concentration trying to figure out what caused his current predicament for the second day in a row. If it was Tails bowing and scraping to the "Spring Gods" again then they were going to have some serious words about the proper time for loud play. Namely, when Sonic was not vulnerable in his bed. Sonic's thoughts, however, were interrupted again by a loud thundering noise coming from the back yard that shook the whole house.

Yes they were definitely going to have a talk.

Sonic stood and stretched, yawning as he reached for the ceiling. Listening as his back cracked all the way down, he twisted his neck side to side until he heard the satisfying crack. Grabbing his running shoes he laced them up and moved his way out of his room and down the stairs with a great ease. Looking around, he saw no sign of Tails anywhere. Shrugging a little, he moved into the kitchen to start some chili eggs and bacon sandwiches. A sure fire way to get Tails to come out and a good way to make it up to him for yelling the day before. Also to snoop a little into what invention was making the racket outside. He moved towards the fridge and pulled out the ingredients, a crooked grin on his face as he put his plan into motion.

"Tails! OH TAILS! It's time for breakfast." Sonic called out the kitchen door thirty minutes later. Satisfied that the kit must have heard him, he turned back to the counter and carried a plate heaping with sandwiches over to the already set table. Placing it in the middle, he sat to the left and watched the door, waiting for Tails to show up.

Soon enough the sound of fast footsteps followed by an orange fox came down the stairs. Tails looked happier than ever, sitting down at the table and taking a few sandwiches onto his plate. He didn't once glance at Sonic as the hedgehog sat down and rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of a way to explain himself.

"So uhh...Tails, I'm sorry about yesterday, you know. I didn't mean to yell at you or anything. I just don't want you to think that, or you know, believe in all gods and stuff, cause we all know that the seasons come by themselves no matter what people do...right Tails?"

The hedgehog watched as the kit turned and gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about, Sonic?" He asked both innocently and curiously. Sonic chuckled.

"But...don't you...remember?"

Suddenly, there was another loud banging sound, and Sonic nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Okay, what IS that Tails?" The hedgehog asked in a bit of an annoyed tone, watching in the direction from which the sound came.

Sonic stared down at the kit expectantly, slightly confused when all that Tails gave him was a quizzical look.

"Um Sonic...are you feeling okay? You're acting kind of strange."

"What do you mean? I just asked you what that invention is that's making all the banging noises. Don't you think I have the right to know what's waking me up in the morning?" He said tilting his head at his friend.

"Um but you should already know what that is...after all you helped install it."

Sonic stared at the kit, who was looking up at him with a innocent, yet slightly worried expression on his face. The blue hedgehog stood up, continuing to stare at his friend, before running out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the back door. He stopped abruptly at the closet door and looked at the calender hanging there. His jaw dropped as he read the date and he stumbled backwards, taking a moment to notice that Tails had followed him.

"Sonic what is it?"

"It-But-It was-How...JUNE SNOW?" He stumbled over his sentences, not understanding his body which was telling him it was cold enough to hibernate outside, and the calender that it was telling him it was six months later than it was when he fell asleep the night before. Not waiting for a reply from the orange fox he finished his run down the hall and out the door. Ignoring the immediate shivers hitting his body as he ran into the sub-zero weather, snow flurrying around him as he headed towards the huge brown metal contraption that was suddenly attached to the back of the house. He stopped just short of it and stared.

"What in all of Mobius is going on?!"

"Don't you know, Sonic? The Spring Gods never brought Spring because we didn't believe in them, and pray for them to get rid of the ice and cold."

Sonic's eyes widened. He began breathing a little rapidly, and began pinching his arm harder and harder.

"N-no! This has to be a dream! I-I can't, this isn't, not..."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a loud girlish yell from somewhere near the house. Sonic's heart nearly stopped, and it wasn't because of the cold around him.

"SSSOOONIIICCCC!!!"

"AMY!?" Sonic yelled, shaking his head rapidly as the pink haired hedgehog girl came running at him from off the side of the house. In a reflex response he instantly began to run, run as fast as his legs would take him. Only, he wasn't going anywhere. In desperation he looked down and noticed he had no traction or friction, and was literally going nowhere fast. With mouth and eyes widening into a horrific yell, he watched as the stalkerish pink hedgehog jumped at him mid-glomp...

–

" HELP TAILS! DON'T LET HER GET ME!" Sonic screeched trying to run. Her arms were around him and he couldn't move. The feeling of being held fast was suffocating him and he wriggled harder trying to get loose from the pink-haired girls grip. As he continued to wriggle and move, two very key concepts became clear in his mind.

One, the very girlish squeaks that usually accompanied Amy's attacks, were absent. And two he was suddenly sideways and very very warm. Opening his eyes slowly, Sonic's first response was to roll them and groan loudly to himself.

"I've got to stop waking up this way." That's right, once again Sonic found himself laying on the floor twisted in blankets, staring up at the side of his bed. After catching his breath and untangling himself, Sonic quickly ran down the stairs. Passing each room, he finally skidded to a halt in front of the calender.

"June?!" he squeaked out. He couldn't let this happen, he needed Spring. He ran outside searching the ground, he sighed in relief as several yards away he found what he was looking for.

"Time to get to work." He said grinning maliciously.

–

Slowly, the young orange fox kit arose from bed. He stretched himself out, combed his fur, put on his socks and shoes and began to slump downstairs into the living room. Right before he could make his way to the kitchen to make something to eat, a loud thwacking noise came to his pointy ears.

"...?" The boy walked outside while still rubbing away the crust from his eyes, and in mid-rub , he stopped and stared. "...Sonic?"

There crouched Sonic, hitting the hard end of a large brown stick against the thin layer of ice that covered parts of the ground. He was completely absolved in his work, and was working quick and efficiently. Tails could only blink, and then grin widely as he soon joined the hedgehog.

Neither the kit nor the hedgehog noticed that they had an audience. Knuckles and Shadow looked on, smirking. Knuckles turned to his companion, holding up the calender that Sonic had been looking at earlier.

"Should we tell him..."

"Nah, I'm enjoying Sonic the madman too much."


End file.
